


Give Love to Your Body

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Paint, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Don't copy to another site, Feeling Good In Your Own Skin, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Makeover, Nail Polish, Team Bonding, Team as Family, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor is the best, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Tony finds Bucky on the couch for the fourth day in the row, he decides that something has to be done. He is in dire need of a pick me up and Tony knows just how to do it. After all, is there anything better than a makeover and dancing to make a person feel pretty? (Not according to Tony.)For Winteriron Week Day 5 - Celebrations/Prosthetic arm





	Give Love to Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is just as random as my other ideas, thanks for asking. <s>No supernatural this time, aren't you all so disappointed.</s>

“Alright, up and at ‘em Winter Wonderland,” Tony says when he sees Bucky camped out on the living room couch for the fourth day in a row. Everyone is entitled to a good sulk once and awhile, but this is getting ridiculous. Maybe Tony shouldn’t be one to talk, but then again maybe he is exactly the right one to do so. He is the exact one who is going to do something about it after all. 

“Come on,” he coaxes when Bucky turns, looking at him. Just one of his eyes are visible between the hoodie and the blanket he has pulled over him. “Let’s see those baby grays of your sweet pea, there we go.” 

Bucky has been having a tough time of it ever since Steve brought him back a couple of months ago. Logically he knew - they all knew - that it was going to be a long process to get Bucky back up and functioning again, let alone feeling relatively normal. Good thing normal is overrated because it’s possibly going worse than most of them assumed. Considering that there were some pretty pessimistic thoughts going around, it’s almost impressive really. 

Tony knows that Steve at the very least is getting overwhelmed. He can tell not only by the number of punching bags they are going through, but by how likely he is to snap at Tony or not. Not at Bucky and not at the rest of the team - usually, although there have been a few times - but Tony. Apparently he’s decided that Tony is a safe target. Not because he is an easy one, but because he will give as good as he gets. Honestly it’s a bit ridiculous. Steve is fighting with Tony because they are so close, which is enough to make Tony throw his hands in the air somedays and wonder why him. 

But that is not the point. The point is that Bucky has been here on this couch for four days now and Tony thinks that something might explode if he stays here any longer. Like Steve’s head. Maybe from stress. Maybe because if he looks at Tony one more time Tony if going to bite it off. And he thought that  _ he _ was the one with issues. Clearly Thing One and Thing Two have him beat. And isn’t that a scary thought? 

“Now all the way now. Come, come, come,” he continues, “Work with me here honey buns. I know it’s a lot of effort, but you can do it.” He smiles his best encouraging smile. 

Bucky, now that Tony can see his whole face, looks a mixture between incredulous and insulted. 

“What? Too much? Because if you think so, let me reassure you that this is me being cool, calm and collected. I am the image of zen right now.” He ignores the part where he might be bouncing on his feet, just a little bit. And that his smile might be just a little too manic for zen anything. “Let’s keep moving though, no stopping now.” 

“Why?” Bucky croaks, voice hoarse from disuse. And likely from a dry throat too. He has not been hydrating near enough since he sat down, let alone eating. That is something else Tony is going to have to do something about. 

“Because you my dear are in dire need of a pick me up and yours truly is going to be the one to give it to you. Some up and at ‘em soldier boy.” 

Bucky furrows his brows even more, obviously still confused, but slowly obeys. He sits up, stares and then stands. The too big hoodie hangs off of him like a kid wearing his parents clothes. The one sleeve swings with the motion, empty. 

That had been his one and only request since he moved in. He wanted the arm gone. HYDRA had built that arm, had used it - and him - as a weapon to harm and kill countless people. Not only that, but it hurt constantly. Even when Tony did a thorough tune up to it, while researching a safe way to remove it, it still hurt. Mainly because HYDRA is a bag of dicks and did a sloppy job connecting the arm  _ to Bucky’s brain and nervous system holy Lovelace _ . After seeing the Frankenstein that they called engineering it was a wonder Bucky wasn’t on the floor in agony. 

So the arm went. 

And so far he has refused to even consider a new one. Tony has plans of course, just in case he changes his mind, but he isn’t going to push. He knows a thing or two about unwanted body modifications. 

“Great,” Tony claps his hands, “Good job. Now this way sleeping beauty, it’s time for a celebration.” 

Bucky looks back at him as if he is crazy. Which, you know fair enough. 

“Or would Steve be sleeping beauty,” he considers, “that seventy year old nap and all. But then who would you be? Hmm.” 

“Maleficent?” Bucky offers. 

“No, no, that isn’t right,” Tony waves off, “Although remind me later that we need to watch Maleficent. It’s hardly the insult you think it is if we go by that movie. Anyways, more important things to worry about. Not that nicknames aren’t important. Good nicknames are a critical thing in life. A bad one can ruin everything you know.” He turns and heads towards his room. 

Bucky follows behind him cautiously. As if he isn’t exactly sure what he is doing or why. “Celebration?” he snorts. It’s a one word question, but one word is all he needs to convey his doubt and bitterness. 

Tony just nods. “It’s a celebration of life,” he explains, “We are alive, we survived and they didn’t. Call it a thumb at those who tried to keep you down. A finger at those who thought that they were so cunning and so successful in breaking you. Spite and pride in the face of your tormentor. They didn’t win because you’re stronger than that.” 

It’s something Tony came up with not long after Afghanistan, after Stane and the resulting need to hide himself away from everything - including himself. That had been a rough time. He had refused to look in the mirror, refused to take care of himself, refused to have anything to do with this body that no longer felt like his own. But never let it be said that Tony Stark is not determined, not spiteful about his broken edges. He refused to let anyone else win. 

So he started dressing up, on days he wanted to hide away. Crop tops and booty shorts and makeup and nail polish and anything else that made him feel pretty. Made him feel good and confident in his own body. The palladium poisoning had put a stop to that, but after he had a new core it came back with a vengeance. And the newest addition - body paint. 

He found the best paint that didn’t react to his skin and went to town. Metallic, neon, black light, regular - you name it and he’s used it on is skin at one point or another. He’s no artist, but that isn’t the point here. The point is to feel good. 

After the team moved in he refused to stop and continued. He wasn’t expecting the enthusiastic response he got the first time they saw him, but maybe he should have. He lives with some weird people. Steve loved doing his body paint, when he was able. Natasha joined him occasionally, smirking and thoroughly enjoying herself. Clint cackled and flirted outrageously. 

The best was Thor though, for the simple fact of how ecstatic he was after Tony was finished. He thought it was ‘a fine and mighty thing’ to ‘celebrate one’s victory over one’s enemies by showing one’s pride in one’s self’. Maybe because he is so full of life himself. Sometimes he seems larger than life - even more than Tony when he is putting on a show. Maybe it is the way he stares. Or the way he insists on dancing with him. There’s nothing that makes you feel better than having a literal god making a fuss over you. 

And now he is determined to pass this on to Bucky. If anyone needs it right now it’s him. It’s going to be a surprise too because Tony hasn’t done this since he’s moved in. Well he’s in for something all right. 

Bucky pauses when they get to Tony’s room, but comes in when Tony motions. “Come on Terminator, it’s fine. Wouldn’t bring you here if I wasn’t sure. Now,” he stares at him, eyeing him up, “Shirts I can do, but all of my shorts are going to be too tight so I guess those sweatpants will have to do. First question, shower first before we begin?” 

When Bucky still looks unsure, an air about him that warns he is liable to bolt any moment, Tony gives him another blinding smile. “Your choice cupcake,” he says, “Although if it helps I’ve been reliably informed that my shower is to die for.” Both Rhody and Pepper love to steal it when they can. 

That obviously intrigues Bucky enough that he goes to look for himself. “You ain’t a kiddin’,” he mutters from the bathroom. 

Tony grins with pride. It might only be a start, but sometimes that is the hardest part right there. “Have fun,” he says as he shuts the door. Bucky is still staring, “and take as long as you want. If you need anything just ask JARVIS. I’ll be out here when you’re done.” 

He waits and within a few minutes the water begins to run. Excellent. He goes to his closet to get all of the supplies. Clothes are first. Picking something for Bucky ends up being more challenging than he expected. For one thing there is a clear line to what he is going to be comfortable with. No crop tops, even if that is what Tony is planning on wearing. For another it has to fit well. Not too tight and that might be a bit difficult with his clothes. It’s not as if he and Bucky are the same size after all. 

It takes some digging, but then he pulls out the perfect shirt. Grinning he holds it up triumphantly to the light. Yes, this is perfect - loose, flowing and flattering. He really is a genius. It’s one of those dark blue yoga tops with ‘live laugh love’ printed boldly in white on the front. Honestly he had forgotten he had it until now. He’s pretty sure it was a gift from Pepper. Or maybe it was Pepper’s to begin with. Wouldn’t be the first time he’s stolen someone’s clothes. Rhodey has definitely dealt with it the most, but Pepper’s had her share too before. 

Quickly he grabs his own outfit and exits. The shower is still running so he goes in and switches out the hoodie for the shirt. No use letting Bucky put it back on when he’s going to take it off again. That’s only going to draw the process out more. And on second thought, “JARVIS, mind asking snowflake in there if I can get him a clean pair of sweatpants from his room?” And underwear. That would be a good idea too. 

There is a pause before, “He says you have permission.” 

“Great.” He grabs everything to throw into laundry and hurries away. 

When he gets back he is happy to hear the water still running. He had been worried that Bucky would rush when he didn’t have to, but looks like the call of the three shower heads with the perfect water pressure won out. He knew he would love it. Quietly he slips in and out before gathering everything else he needs. Best to go basic today. No need to overwhelm him with the frankly ridiculous number of things Tony has to use. 

Idly he plans what he is going to do while he waits. He is feeling red and gold today, without an ounce of shame. He looks good in red and he knows it. Even before Iron Man he knew it. The gold just adds the perfect flair. 

He slips out of his jeans and shirt and into a white crop top and red booty shorts before the shower stops. While he waits his picks out his favorite polish and body paint. Hmm, he wonders if Steve is free right now. He could always do it himself, sure, but, “What is the rest of the team doing right now Jay?” 

“They are in various states of relaxation and boredom Sir. I do believe that they will welcome the distraction.” 

“Great. Let them know what is going on and if Apple Pie is willing to do a paint job.” 

“Of course Sir,” JARVIS confirms, “And Captain Rogers says that he would be honored to do so.” 

Tony snorts. He’d like to think that ‘honored’ is just JARVIS’ wording, but he knows it’s not. He’s heard that exact phrase from Steve more than once. He gets strangely formal about the whole thing, even now. 

That’s when Bucky comes out, hair still dripping, wearing the new clothes and looking ready to bolt. He is hunched in on himself as if he is trying to hide. The scent of lavender follows him. 

“Feeling better sunshine?” 

Bucky shrugs. 

Despite how clearly uncomfortable he is, he looks good. Tony was right, that shirt looks great on him. If they ever do this again then Tony will have to buy him some more. 

“Now,” Tony gestures, “I usually go more in depth, depending, but nails are always a must along with body paint if you want. Also do you mind if I do something with your hair? I just want to pull if back,” he adds when Bucky bites his bottom lip, “So that it doesn’t keep dripping all over you.” 

Bucky nods and Tony stands, grabbing a hair clip that was definitely Pepper’s before going over and twisting it up securely. “There you go. Now take your time, look things over and see what you like.” He sits down to give him some space, beginning on his own nails - red of course. A quick file and buffer and he is ready to go. He can feel Bucky’s eyes on him as he works quickly and efficiently. It’s times like this that a steady hand is good for more than just engineering. 

By the time he is finished, Bucky has selected his own nail polish - a metallic green blue. He holds it in his hand carefully, as if he isn’t exactly sure if he wants it or not. But when Tony looks up, waving his hands to let the polish dry, he displays his choice. 

“Oh that will look good,” he compliments, “Give me a minute and I’ll paint your hand.” 

Soon enough his nails are dry and he motions Bucky over to him. Cautiously he sits down and watches as first Tony files his nails then buffers and shines them and finally begins to paint. The polish goes on nice and smooth because Tony only has to best to put on. And because he and Pepper share his collection - and Pepper is even more particular than Tony is about this kind of thing. It doesn’t take long to finish and add a protective coat on top of it. “There,” he smiles in satisfaction. He was right, it looks wonderful on him. “Any body paint you like?” 

Bucky hovers, but with another encouraging nod from Tony he picks out a metallic silver and gold. Simple, but that’s alright. It’s more than enough for Tony to work with. “Excellent.” He grabs his brushes and pours some of the paint onto a tray. Carefully he takes hold of Bucky’s arm as he kneels down in front of him. “This is going to be cool,” he warns as be begins. He keeps it simple, beginning with the silver, making swirls and patterns on his skin. He works his way up his arm, making it seem as if the paint is dancing across Bucky’s skin. 

Bucky stays stock still as he watches. If it weren’t for his breathing he could be a statue for all that he moves. He is losing some of his wariness as his eyes trace the patterns on his skin. 

Stretching up Tony completes the shoulder and then reaches back to fill in along the line of the shirt. Oh the wonders of racer backs. When he is done he squirts out some gold to accent along the silver lines. It’s more detail work than anything and it doesn’t take long to finish. Now the tricky part. “Can I do your other arm?” 

All the tension that had left Bucky instantly returns. 

“I don’t have to, but I think you will like it more than you expect.” 

Bucky bites his bottom lip again. 

“Look,” he says as he lifts his shirt, baring his chest. He ignores the feeling of vulnerability as he continues, “Mine isn’t any better, but I’ve traced lines through the scars before. You’ve heard of kintsugi  before? It’s a Japanses art form where they repair broken pottery by using gold to seal the cracks. Same thing here - beauty in the broken and all that jazz.” He fights the urge to squirm as Bucky stares intently at his chest. Or make a joke. He is dangerously close to making a joke here soon if Bucky doesn’t stop. “Will it make you feel better if I don’t wear a shirt?” he offers. 

Not what he was expecting today, but he wasn’t lying about doing  kintsugi before on his chest. He might be a bit more wary about it since the team moved in, but if it will help Bucky. Plus he has no problem taking a hunk out of the first person who makes a snide remark if need be. Not that he thinks that will necessarily happen, but still. Point. 

“Beauty in the broken,” Bucky murmurs, then nods. 

Tony gets to work, keeping Bucky’s expression in sight at all times. The last thing he wants is to give him a panic attack right now. That is the exact opposite of what he is trying to do. “Ta da!” he says with a flourish when he’s done, “A masterpiece! Come,” he motions Bucky over to the full length mirror in his closet. 

Bucky stares. He stares for so long that Tony thinks something might be legitimately wrong before he raises a hand to touch the reflection. That seems to shock him out of it because he turns this way and that, examining himself from all angles. Slowly a smile begins to form on his face. 

“Yeah?” Tony asks, grinning. 

“Yeah,” Bucky echoes. Then his eyes flicker to Tony’s chest again. 

“Steve is doing my paint,” he answers the unasked question. “Ready?” 

Bucky takes one more lingering look at himself in the mirror before visibly steeling himself and nodding. 

“Great!” Tony makes sure he has the gold paint and brushes in hand before heading towards the door, “Come on snowflake, let’s go show off.” 

Clint wolf whistles when they walk into the living room where the rest of the team is gathered. “Hey hot shot.” 

Tony winks and makes his way over to Steve. “Like what you see birdbrain?” 

“With those shorts on? Always.” 

Tony laughs as he hands Steve the paint. 

“Aye,” Thor agrees, “it is a most welcome sight. And Friend Bucky is also looking quite lovely today.” He smiles brightly. “Would you care to dance?” 

“Jay, put on some tunes,” Tony orders. You can’t have a party without music after all. He stays still as Steve begins to paint intricate patterns over his skin. 

JARVIS, because he is sassy like that, starts playing Katy Perry’s Fireworks.

It takes some coaxing, but soon Thor has Bucky dancing to the beat. And by dancing he means it looks as if they came straight out of a club, moving like that. Bucky is smiling - it’s small, but still present - resting his hand on Thor’s hip. Thor laughs and moves in ways that should be a sin. Probably is actually. 

Steve hums as he works, a look of concentration across his face. Like Tony said - strangely formal and strangely serious. It’s a thing. Still is always ends up looking great so he can’t complain. 

Tony keeps an eye on Bucky as Steve finishes, waiting for it to dry. He is truly relaxed now, getting into it. Instead of trying to make himself look smaller he is moving more fluidly, graceful. Like a panther on the hunt. 

Steve catches his eye and beams at him. “Thank you,” he says sincerely. Far too sincerely for Tony right now. 

He waves him off. “Not a problem Brooklyn. You know I’m always down to showing off.” 

Before Steve can say anything else Natasha comes over to steal him. “Dance with me,” she orders. It is something that Tony is happy to do. Between them they are able to give Bucky and Thor a run for their money. 

Thor laughs as they join them, continuing to dance to the cheesy pop songs JARVIS keeps playing. 

“Mosh pit!” Clint cries as he jumps in the middle of them. 

“Not if you ever want any new arrows again Katniss,” Tony warns. He’s learned his lesson well. No mosh pits in rooms with furniture in them. No mosh pits in rooms with  _ anything _ in them. Somehow everything ends up broken, no matter what. So no, absolutely no mosh pits. 

“Aw, no,” he whines but then squeals as Natasha turns her attention on him. “Tasha!” he laughs, “Stop.” 

Tony looks over at Bucky and winks. 

Bucky actually winks back. Yes, this is exactly what they needed today. 


End file.
